Meine Tochter Natsumi
by Sonoko- chan
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Heiji und Kazuha sich aufgrund eines Missverständnisses trennen und Heiji neun Jahre später seiner Exfreundin gegenübersteht- und seiner leiblichen Tochter, von der er bislang nichts wusste?
1. Chapter 1

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag in Osaka, gerade Mittag, und die Stadt schien zu pulsieren

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag in Osaka, gerade Mittag, und die Stadt schien zu pulsieren. Als Heiji Hattori, Detektiv, aus dem Shinkansen von Tokyo nach Osaka ausstieg, war er wieder froh, in seiner Heimatstadt zu sein. Tokyo war zwar nicht schlecht, und Shinichi und er hatten wirklich mehrere Wochen lang brillant die schwersten Fälle gelöst, doch Heiji spürte, dass sein bester Freund auch Zeit für seine nun eigene kleine Familie brauchte. Ran hatte vor mehreren Wochen ihr zweites Kind zur Welt gebracht, und Shinichi war immer später morgens zur Arbeit gekommen, bis Heiji ihn eines Morgens zur Seite genommen hatte und sagte: „Kudo, wenn du mehr Zeit für deine Kinder und deine Frau haben willst, dann sag es mir! Aber komme nicht jeden Tag zu spät zur Arbeit, weil du dich von deiner Meira nicht losreißen konntest."  
Shinichi hatte genickt, und so war Heiji zurück nach Osaka gefahren.  
Aber es hatte noch andere Gründe gegeben: Für ihn, Heiji, war Osaka die Stadt von ihm und Kazuha. Es war jetzt zwar schon neun Jahre her, doch immer noch wünschte er sich, sie wenigstens einmal zu sehen...  
Er seufzte. Es war zu spät. Damals, als sie ihn zusammen mit Shinran gesehen hatte, hatte er sich wie ein Volltrottel benommen. Wie konnte er ihr sagen, dass das alles nur ein Missverständnis war, während Shinran sich an ihn schmiegte?  
Er hasste sich noch immer für seine Dummheit und wünschte sich, er könnte die Zeit zurück drehen und wieder alles gut machen...

„Natsumi! Natsumi! Wo bist du?", rief Kazuha und rannte durch die Wohnung. „Natsumi!"  
Das kleine Mädchen saß im Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter und betrachtete ein Fotoalbum. Sie blätterte eine Seite um, völlig gefangen von den Bildern, bis sie ihren Mutter hörte, wie sie ihren Namen rief.  
Sie packte schnell das Fotoalbum weg und richtete sich auf- keine Sekunde zu früh, denn sofort stürzte auch schon ihre Mutter hinein.  
„Hallo Mama!", sagte Natsumi und versuchte möglichst unschuldig auszusehen, was ihr nicht gelang.  
Kazuha seufzte. „Du hast wieder nach Fotos gesucht, oder?", sagte sie und kniete sich neben ihre Tochter auf Augenhöhe.  
Natsumi senkte beschämt den Kopf und nickte.  
Kazuha nahm einen Arm um ihre Tochter und drückte sie an sich. „Warum willst du denn so gerne einen Vater haben?", fragte sie leise.  
„Alle- alle haben einen Papa!", brach es aus Natsumi heraus. „Nur ich nicht! Und alle erzählen immer, wie toll es mit ihren Eltern ist und wie lieb ihr Papa zu ihnen ist und..." Das kleine Mädchen fing an zu schluchzen.  
Kazuha strich ihr über den Kopf. „Hör mal, Natsumi- Schätzchen", begann sie, und bei den folgenden Worten musste sie ihre Stimme zwingen, nicht zu zittern, „ich weiß ganz genau, dass dein Papa ein lieber Mensch ist. Und wenn du dir das so sehr wünscht, dann... dann kann ich ihn auch anrufen und du kannst dich mit ihm treffen, ja?"  
Natsumi nickte heftig. „Das wäre toll!"  
Kazuha lächelte ein wenig. „Gut, aber dann muss die Tochter der Mama noch etwas aus dem Supermarkt holen, weil die Mama nämlich zum Arzt muss.", sagte sie und versuchte, dabei fröhlich zu wirken.  
Innerlich zeriss ihr jedoch das Herz. Sie wusste, dass Natsumi unbedingt einen Vater haben wollte, und sie konnte es ja auch verstehen.  
Sie hätte sich ein Leben ohne ihren Vater auch nie vorstellen können, und manchmal, wenn sie Natsumi Bilder malen sah, wo drei Menschen abgebildet waren und wo über ihnen „Mama, Natsumi, Papa" stand, war sie fast in Versuchung geraten, die Nummer ihrer besten Freundin Ran zu wählen und sie darum zu bitten, ihr die Nummer von Heiji zu geben.  
Aber heute würde es anders sein. Sie würde heute Abend die Nummer von Ran und Shinichi wählen, obwohl die beiden wegen Shun wahrscheinlich voll im Stress waren und sie bitten, ihr die Nummer zu geben.  
Obwohl sie diesen Mann nie mehr wieder sehen wollte...

Heiji erkundete die Stadt, während er zu seiner Wohnung lief. Er liebte Osaka noch immer, und manchmal spielte er mit dem Gedanken, hier eine Detektei zu eröffnen. Es wäre wunderbar, nicht immer zwischen Tokyo und Osaka herumpendeln zu müssen.  
Er wollte gerade in sein Haus hinein gehen, als er die wütende Stimme eines Mädchens hörte.  
„Lasst mich los!"  
Heiji wandte den Kopf und sah ein ungefähr achtjähriges Mädchen ein paar Meter entfernt an einer Wand lehnen, ein paar Einkaufstüten gegen den Körper gepresst.  
„Erst wenn du uns dein Geld gibst!", schnauzte einer der Jungen, der vor ihr stand. „Komm schon!"  
„Nein!", rief das Mädchen wieder, und Zorn stand in ihren Augen, aber auch ein wenig Angst.  
„Los, nun gib- !"  
„Ich glaube, sie hat sich klar genug ausgedrückt, oder?", sagte Heiji und kam näher. „Lasst sie in Ruhe, oder ich rufe die Polizei!"  
Er holte sein Handy heraus, doch die Jungen waren beim Anblick des Mannes verschwunden.  
„Dankeschön!", sagte das Mädchen und wischte sich den Schmutz von dem T- Shirt. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das auch alleine hingekriegt hätte."  
„Bestimmt!", lachte Heiji und kniete sich hin. „Und, kann ich den Namen des Mädchens erfahren, was ich gerade heldenhaft gerettet haben?"  
„Natsumi Toyama", sagte Natsumi und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Und, wie heißt du?"  
Heiji antwortete nicht. Die Antwort des Mädchens hatte ihm eine Art Faustschlag in den Magen verpasst. Ach was, dachte er ärgerlich, Toyama war kein ungewöhnlicher Name, es gab bestimmt Tausende Toyamas in Osaka.  
„Und? Wie heißt du?", wiederholte Natsumi und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Heiji Hattori", antwortete Heiji und sah auf die Uhr. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich nach Hause bringe? Die Jungen könnten wieder kommen!"  
Natsumi nickte. „Mama kommt gleich vom Arzttermin wieder, aber ich habe einen Schlüssel dabei", lachte sie, drückte ihm aber noch die Taschen in die Hände. „Und sie ist ganz bestimmt aufgeregt, weil sie heute Abend meinen Papa anrufen wird!"

Die Wohnung lag nicht weit entfernt von der Wohnung des Ehepaars Toyama, wie Heiji feststellte. Und somit war sie auch nicht viel weiter entfernt als sie Wohnung der Hattoris. Sein Herz klopfte schneller, doch er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Dieses Mädchen war acht Jahre alt, höchstens. Und wenn er und Kazuha ein Kind zusammen gehabt hätten, hätte er bestimmt davon erfahren.  
„Hier sind wir!", rief Natsumi und öffnete die Tür. „Hier ist die Wohnung von Natsumi und Mama!"  
Stolz nahm sie eine der Tüten ab, die Heiji in der Hand hielt, und trug sie zur Küche.  
„Mama macht heute Abend wahrscheinlich Pommes!", informierte sie den verdutzten Heiji. „Mit extraviel Ketchup!"  
Heiji folgte ihr in die Küche... und blieb wie versteinert stehen. Auf der Kühlschranktür klebte ein Foto von Natsumi und einer Frau, die Kazuha zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Zufall? Wohl kaum.  
Heiji schien sich gar nicht zu hören, als er wie betäubt den Mund öffnete und fragte: „Wie... wie heißt deine Mutter, Natsumi?"  
„Kazuha Toyama", antwortete diese und räumte den Rest ein. „Was ist los, Heiji? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
Heiji riss sich zusammen und versuchte ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern, während sich in seinem Kopf alles drehte. Kazuha... hatte eine Tochter?  
„Nein, mir geht es gut, Natsumi!", versicherte er ihr und beugte sich runter, um in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Seine Tochter war sie wahrscheinlich nicht... aber wessen dann?  
„Weißt du was?", rief Natsumi auf einmal. „Ich kann dir Fotos von mir und Mama zeigen, bis sie wiederkommt!"  
Heiji wollte etwas erwidern, doch er konnte nicht. Kazuha kam gleich zurück, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, Kazuha kam gleich, und er würde ihr begegnen!  
„Ach, weißt du, Natsumi, ich kann leider nicht -" begann er, doch als der das enttäuschte Gesicht des Mädchens sah, führte er den Satz anders zu Ende: „aber natürlich gucke ich mit dir die Fotos an!"  
Natsumi strahlte und lief in das Schlafzimmer, um die Alben zu holen.  
Heiji folgte ihr, und musterte gleichzeitig die Wohnung. Hier wohnte also Kazuha mit ihrer Tochter, dachte er, und strich über die Wand.  
Ob sie sich überhaupt noch an ihn erinnern würde? Sein Herz klopfte schneller, wenn er an sie dachte. Kein einziges Mal hatte er sie in den letzten neun Jahren gesehen, und ihre Eltern hatte er auch nicht gefragt, obwohl er sie hin und wieder sah.  
Warum, dachte Heiji, und ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, warum haben sie mir nicht gesagt, dass ihre Tochter ein Kind bekommen hat?  
„Hier sind sie!" Natsumi kam auf ihn zugelaufen, nahm ihre kleine Hand in seine und zerrte ihn zum Wohnzimmer.  
„Setzen!", befahl sie gespielt streng, und Heiji setzte sich folgsam. Natsumi setzte sich neben ihn und schlug das erste Album auf.  
„Meine Mama hat keine Fotos von meinem Papa dabei, dafür aber welche von Tante Ran, Onkel Shinichi, Shun und Meira."  
Die gesamte Familie Kudo, dachte Heiji, und es schien ihm, als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer Eis in den Bauch gekippt. Warum hatten sie ihm nichts davon erzählt?  
„Das hier ist das erste Foto, darauf bin ich zu sehen, im Alter von drei Monaten. Mama hat ganz viele Fotos von mir gemacht, sieh mal!"  
Sie zeigte ihm dutzende von Bildern, und auf vielen waren sie und Kazuha zu sehen- als Natsumi in den Kindergarten kam, als Natsumi in die Grundschule kam, beim ersten Übernachten bei den Großeltern (Heijis Magen zog sich schwer zusammen, als er die Wohnung der Toyamas sah), Natsumi morgens beim Frühstück, Kazuha noch im Schlaf, während die wahrscheinlich gerade fünf Jahre alte Natsumi sie anmalte und Ran das, jedenfalls nach dem Text unter dem Bild, aufnahm und zu guter Letzt Kazuha und Natsumi, wie sie gemeinsam in die Kamera lachten.

Heiji starrte das letzte Bild an. Kazuha hatte ein Kind bekommen, von einem Mann, den er nicht kannte, und das alles nur, weil er diese verdammte Geschichte nicht erklärt hatte.  
Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er sie vermisste. Sie war seine Jugendliebe, seine große Liebe, seine einzige Liebe- und er hatte nichts getan, um das Drama zu verhindern.  
„Wer..." Heiji schluckte. „Wer ist eigentlich dein Papa, Natsumi?"  
Natsumi machte einen Schmollmund. „Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt, er kommt demnächst wieder!", lachte sie glücklich. „Ich freue mich so sehr!"  
Im gleichen Moment hörte Heiji die Tür aufgehen, und eine Stimme, die er zehn Jahre lang nicht gehört hatte, rief in die Wohnung: „Natsumi? Bist du da?"  
„Mama!", rief Natsumi und sprang von der Couch auf. „Du, ich habe jemanden mitgebracht!"  
„Wen denn?", hörte Heiji Kazuha fragen.  
„Das ist ein ganz netter Mann und- ", rief Natsumi begeistert, doch Kazuha schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
„Natsumi, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du keine fremden Leute mit in die Wohnung bringen sollst! Nur Freunde, das habe ich dir ausdrücklich eingebleut!"  
„Aber er ist ganz freundlich und- ."  
Heiji stand auf und ging in den Flur. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, nur Kazuha zu hören und sie nicht zu sehen.  
Kazuha sah erschrocken auf und wurde leichenblass, als sie ihn sah.  
„Du?", flüsterte sie.  
„Keine Sorge, Kazuha", sagte Heiji und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Ich bin ungefährlich."


	2. Chapter 2

„Wer

„Wer..." Heiji schluckte. „Wer ist eigentlich dein Papa, Natsumi?"  
Natsumi machte einen Schmollmund, strahlte aber einen Moment wieder. „Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt, er kommt demnächst wieder!", lachte sie glücklich. „Ich freue mich so sehr!"  
Im gleichen Moment hörte Heiji die Tür aufgehen, und eine Stimme, die er neun Jahre lang nicht gehört hatte, rief in die Wohnung: „Natsumi? Bist du da?"  
„Mama!", rief Natsumi und sprang von der Couch auf. „Du, ich habe jemanden mitgebracht!"  
„Wen denn?", hörte Heiji Kazuha fragen.  
„Das ist ein ganz netter Mann und- ", rief Natsumi begeistert, doch Kazuha schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
„Natsumi, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du keine fremden Leute mit in die Wohnung bringen sollst! Nur Freunde, das habe ich dir ausdrücklich eingebleut!"  
„Aber er ist ganz freundlich und- ."  
Heiji stand auf und ging in den Flur. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, nur Kazuha zu hören und sie nicht zu sehen.  
Kazuha sah erschrocken auf und wurde leichenblass, als sie ihn sah.  
„Du?", flüsterte sie.  
„Keine Sorge, Kazuha", sagte Heiji und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Ich bin ungefährlich."  
Kazuha starrte ihn an. Sie hatte ihn solange nicht mehr gesehen, so lange... warum war er auf einmal aufgetaucht? Warum? Wegen seiner Tochter?  
„Mama? Was ist denn los?", fragte Natsumi verstört und sah ihre Mutter an. „Mama?"  
„Ist alles gut, Schatz!", beruhigte Kazuha ihre Tochter und nahm deren Jacke vom Hacken. „Tust du mir den Gefallen und gehst zu Oma und Opa? Sag ihnen, dass Heiji aufgetaucht ist, ja?"  
„Mach ich!", strahlte Natsumi, zog sich ihre Jacke an und lief nach draußen.  
Kazuha schloss die Tür und atmete tief durch. Vor diesem Augenblick hatte sie sich immer gefürchtet.  
„Und? Was willst du?", fragte sie kühl und zog ihre Jacke aus. Sie versuchte, so gut es ging, es ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen.  
„Bist du gekommen, um dich mal nach mir zu erkundigen? Um zu fragen, warum ich dir nichts davon erzählt habe?"  
Heiji schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte dich schon lange anrufen, aber getraut habe ich mich nicht. Natsumi habe ich zufällig auf der Straße getroffen."  
Kazuha atmete ein wenig erleichtert auf. Also wusste er nicht, dass Natsumi seine Tochter war.  
„Und was willst du dann?", fragte sie noch eine Spur kühler.

„Was sagst du da?" Oma Toya, wie Natsumi immer ihre Großmutter nannte, starrte ihre Enkelin überrascht an. „Ein gewisser Heiji ist bei euch zu Besuch?"  
Natsumi nickte und nahm sich einen Schokokeks. „Stellt euch vor, er hat mich vor einer Bande von gaaaaaaaaaaanz bösen Jungs beschützt!", erzählte sie begeistert und mit strahlenden, leuchtenden Augen und schob sich den Keks in den Mund. „Und er ist total nett!"  
Die beiden Toyamas sahen sich bestürzt an. Nun war es also soweit...  
Opa Toya seufzte. „Natsumi, deine Oma und ich haben etwas zu besprechen. Wir sind gleich wieder da."  
Natsumi nickte noch einmal und nahm sich einen weiteren Keks, den sie, sobald ihre Großeltern nicht mehr zu sehen waren, heimlich in den Kakao stippte.

„Natsumi hat mich hierhin eingeladen!", erklärte Heiji, während er mit Kazuha ins Wohnzimmer ging. Kazuha hörte ihm nur sporadisch zu, bis sie das Fotoalbum entdeckte.  
Schnell holte sie es vom Couchtisch herunter und legte es auf einen Schrank. Ihre Erinnerungen mit Natsumi gingen ihn nichts an. Auch wenn sie seine Tochter war.  
„Und? Wer wohnt hier mit dir?", fragte Heiji und verbarg seine leicht aufkeimende Eifersucht. Seltsam, dass sie auch noch nach über neun Jahren existierte.  
„Niemand!", antwortete Kazuha kurz angebunden und machte sich einen Kaffee. Sie bot Heiji keinen an, was er ihr nicht verübeln konnte.  
„Natsumi erwähnte, dass du heute Abend ihren Vater anrufen würdest", fuhr Heiji fort und betrachtete die Tischkante.  
Kazuha fuhr der Schreck tief in die Knochen. Wie seltsam es doch war, zu hören, wie der Vater die Mutter seines Kindes fragte, wer dessen Vater war.  
„Sie wurde ungefähr geboren, nachdem wir ein paar Monate auseinander waren", fuhr Heiji fort und sah nun auf. „Also, wer ist der Vater?"  
Kazuha nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Sollte sie ihm sagen, dass Natsumi von ihm war? Nein. Aber anlügen ging auch nicht.  
„Finde es selber heraus", sagte sie kurz angebunden. Spätestens morgen hätte er es herausgefunden. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen. „Und sobald du es herausgefunden hast, kannst du Natsumi wieder besuchen kommen."  
„Dich nicht?", fragte Heiji so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte.  
„Nein, mich nicht!"

Seit dem Gespräch war eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Heiji lag in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Wie sollte er bloß herausfinden, wer der Vater von Natsumi war? Warum sollte er es überhaupt herausfinden? Kazuha und er hatten zwei völlig verschiedene Leben und nichts mehr gemeinsam.  
Und wieso war es ihm so wichtig, sie, Natsumi, wieder zu sehen?  
Es war, als würde sie einen unbekannten Zauber auf ihn ausüben. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Stimme, ihrem Auftreten verzaubert. Aber warum?  
Sie war doch nur ein achtjähriges Mädchen, dass er zufällig auf der Straße getroffen hatte.  
Wen könnte er bloß fragen? Wen?  
Kudo! Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Shinichi wusste, dass Kazuha ein Kind hatte- also wusste er auch, wer der Vater war. Das hoffte er zumindest.  
Er tippte in Rekordzeit die Nummer ein und hoffte, dass jemand abnehmen würde. Er hatte Glück.  
„Bei Kudo?" Ran war am Telefon. Dann würde er eben sie fragen müssen.  
„Ran, hier ist Heiji", sagte er und fiel mit der Tür gleich ins Haus, bevor sie auch nur ansatzweise ausweichen konnte: „Ich war heute bei Kazuha."  
Stille. Nun wusste Heiji mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Ran es wusste- dass Kazuha ein Kind hatte.  
„Und? Wie findest du sie?", kam Rans Frage vorsichtig. Heiji war überrascht. Sollte man denn nicht eher fragen, wie er die Situation fände, dass seine Ex- Freundin ein Kind hatte, von dem er REIN GAR NICHTS wusste?  
„Natsumi? Sie ist total süß!", antwortete er, wollte fortfahren, doch Ran unterbrach ihn.  
„Gefällt dir ihr Name?", fragte sie weiterhin vorsichtig.  
Heiji starrte den Hörer überrascht an. Was sollten denn die Fragen? War er bei einem Verhör?  
„Ja, er gefällt mir. Aber warum fragst du mich das?", antwortete Heiji misstrauisch. Was war hier eigentlich los?  
„Ist das denn nicht klar?"  
Heiji schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist es nicht. Ich will wissen, warum ihr mich nicht angerufen habt, mir die Nachricht gesagt habt und wer der Vater von Natsumi ist. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass eine Menge Leute davon wussten, nur ich nicht."  
Er hörte Ran am anderen Ende der Leitung laut ausatmen. „Ach du meine Güte!", murmelte sie.  
„Was ist los?", rief Heiji aufgebracht. „Ich habe heute einen riesigen Schock bekommen und dann sagst DU ‚Ach du meine Güte!?'"  
Doch die junge Frau ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, sondern wirkte eher ein wenig... überfordert.  
„Heiji", meinte Ran bekümmert, „setze dich erst einmal, okay? Der Schock, den du vorher hattest, ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, den du jetzt kriegst."  
„Ich sitze bereits", sagte Heiji genervt. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor sich?  
„Okay, ich- warte, Shinichi ist da, er wird dir das besser erklären können!", sagte Ran und überreichte flüchtend den Hörer ihrem Ehemann. Sie hatte keine große Lust, Heiji die Sache zu erklären- da war Shinichi als bester Freund und Kollege besser geeignet.  
„Also, was willst du wissen?", fragte Shinichi. Eigentlich hatte er ja schon mitbekommen, was Heiji wollte, aber direkt mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen war ihm doch ein wenig zu taktlos.  
„Wer ist der Vater von Natsumi Toyama und- !", sagte Heiji aufgebracht, doch Shinichi unterbrach ihn.  
„Du", sagte er schlicht.


End file.
